


Be Mine Valentine

by KindHearted1311



Series: Lily-Ann & Ema-Belle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Dad/Daughter - Relationship, Dad/Son - Relationship, Mom/Dad
Series: Lily-Ann & Ema-Belle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/gifts), [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts), [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts).



July 1

RING! I put down my book and go into Room 131, where the 4th Graders work. We have a Spelling test, Geometry practice, and then we're done for the day. "Ann! LILY-ANN ALDRIDGE!" came the sound of my big brother Caleb-Joe. At that time I was talking to my friend Ema-Belle. "It's Caleb, I can't-" _Ann_!" yelled the 16-year old "OKay, Caleb.*sigh*I'm coming!" I said.

* * *

The ride home was quiet. Finally, I decided I would stand up to him. After all, _I_ was the one who Dad, and Mom, had given the biggest bedroom, the most money, even most of the family's riches. "It's Lily, Caleb. You know it's Lily, it's what-"

"It's not what-what Mom said, Ann. And it's-"

"If it's never about what Mom-or-or Dad said, Caleb, then why, _why_ is it that _I_ have the biggest bedroom, _I_ have the most money, _I_ have _all_ the family's Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies, everything? They cared about me, because-Because I'm the one who-"

"Who couldn't do anything herself when they were alive!"

it hurt to hear what my only family thought about me.

"No! Because I was the one who they--thought would be-*sigh* fine, less capable."

"Ann, -"

"Caleb-Joe, Mom told me I was smarter. Mom told me I was--older."

"I was there when you were born, you are _not_ \--"

" _Caleb_ , calm yourself. when did you get into the 3rd Grade?"

"I don't care if you're smarter!"

"When did you get into the 3rd Grade?"

"When I was 10."

"I got in when I was four. When did you first get $20?"

"When I was 13."

"I got mine when I was six. What's What's 3x3?"

"Nine."

"Okay, what's 3x, no +3?"

"Nine."

"3x3=9, 3+3=6. How old are you?"

"Ann."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"I'm 17."

"No, -"

"Yes, I am."

"When was I born?"

"You know what your birthday is, Ann."

"When was I born?"

"2005."

"2005, it's 2020, *mumbles indistinct mathematical words* 17 years! See, I am older."

"AAARGH!"


	2. Chapter 2

July 2

"Ann." Caleb yells at my bedroom door.

"I do have an alarm clock!" I say, wrapping myself in my blanket in case he's sceptical about my Pajamas.

"Get up, it's not Saturday!" I look over at my horse alarm clock. Friday.

"Decided to boss your big sister around, huh?"

"Ann!"

"Just lemme get dressed, okay?"

"Where's my phone?"

"Caleb-Joe, go find your iPhone 7, because I'm not helping ya."

"Fine by me," Sarcasm. Common in some bad, some good teens. I go to the closet and find the purple rainbow T-shirt with the words _Personality is Royalty_ hand-stitched in gold, silver skirt, and purple leggings. _Where is that device?_ I think. Then, I hear a beep-beepity-beep-beep coming from the top drawer of my beddside table. Aha! There is my purple-cased iPhone 11. The beep-beepity-beep-beeping reminds me to see who's calling. It's Ema-Bell. I tap the answer button.

"Hi, Lily."

"Hey, Bell."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Luke and Oliver are joining our school!"

"Butterfield?! Uken?! Here?!"

"(together)EEEK!!!"

"ANN!"

"Oh... Gotta go, you know, big brothers. Speaking of, how're you and Enyo doing?"

"Oh, fine, I s'pose."

"Average big-brotherness. Mine's tetnichally little brother."

"Whaaat?"

"16 vs. unknown 17."

"Ohhhh."

"Bye."

Boop!

"ANN!"

"Okay, already!"

* * *

In the Convertible Charger

* * *

"Get in the car, Ann" I get in the passenger seat.

"Back seat."

"I'm 17."

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

July 3

_Bing!_ The soft noise woke me, I slipped on the white button-up shirt, plaid skirt, white socks, and black shoes. I went and ate my cornflakes.

"Ann! Where'd-"

"In the kitchen."

Caleb walked in.

"Hey, kid."

"Kid?"

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Where's my laptop?"

"Couch."

I go to the living room and get my laptop.

"Sis, what're you gonna do?"

"Nunya." I say, typing 'chezwatr' into the password box.

"CheeseWater?"

"Caleb-Joe, I will kill you if you look at my password one more time!"

I move to the living room. I click on 'Brain Acedemy Middle School', then I type 'vanflavr' in the password box. 

"VeinFlavor?"

"CALEB-JOE!"

"Okay, okay!"

I click on 'Miss Know-It-All', then, ''Ask Miss Know-It-All'

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

_ I’ve got this brother, Caleb-Joe. He does nothing but snoop. I try to text my crush and I’m interrupted by snooping, “Watcha doin’, lovebirdie?” I’m so irritated, I want to punch him every time he does it. How do I tell him to QUIT IT BEFORE I LOSE IT AND BEAT HIM UP?!?! To put it nicely, how do I tell him to stop unless he wants to get punched daily. _

_ Thanks! _

_ Privacy Girl _

Then I click 'Send'


	4. Chapter 4

I get to school and immediately on my way to the Libarary, I run into...Luke Butterfield!

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I should've paid more attention where I was going."

I... JUST.... DIED!

"No, no, no, it's not your fault... Um, you should get to class." I said.

"I'm in Ms. Pearly's class." _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, OMIGOSH!!! Luke Butterfield's in my clsass!!!_ I think.

"Omigosh!" I blurt.

"What?"

"You're Luke Butterfield?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in my class, and like, you're pretty much famous here."

"Um... Okay, uh, are you?"

"Not... Really."

"Hmm... I heard if you hook up with a cool guy, you're cool, too."

I think I actually _did_ faint, 'cause next thing I know he's _carrying_ me to the Libarary, 

"You okay?" he said.

"Sure." I get up, get my phone out and text Ema-Bell;

_LB just faint-carried me to the libarary._

She's like;

_Whaaaa? 4 reals?_

I'm like;

_Yeah, girl._

And she's like;

_Nah._


	5. Chapter 5

Remember how Luke said if you get with a celebrity, you're a celebrity or whatever? Well, the bell rings, and he's just like, "partners?" and I think, _This is your chance, don't turn down the celebrity lab parter!_ and at the same time, _What about Ema? Who'll she go with?_ , so I say,

"Uhhh... I have to do class with my friend, Ema-Belle, we always do. I'm sorry... I... just can't."

I really got him, 'cause, now he's saying, 

"Oh... Okay, we can still walk the together, right?"

I'm thinking about it, maybe- he does the brush-my-shaggy-bangs-away move and I'm immediately wide-eyed, 

"Sure, " I say. So, I guess we did that.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to Science, almost everyone was partnered up. Ema-Bell and Oliver Uken were the only ones that hadn't been partnered up. Everyone gasped (even Ms. Pearl) when they saw me and Luke walk in together. "Lily, I forgot, I've gotta go with Oliver," Luke said.

"Gotcha," I said, smiling "Wait, I've just had an idea."

"Hmm?" he said, obviously not paying attention "Oh, what is it?"

"Lets both go ask our friend if they'll be partners with the other's friend."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come on-"

"What they _don't_?"

"Trust me. Ema-Bell will love it."

"Okay." We walk to opposite sides of the room.

"Ema, I know it's crazy, but... Do you want to be lab partners with _Oliver Uken_?"

She nods so much that I'm surprised her head didn't fall off. I take her over to our table. We have tho second-to-middle table (to the left of the middle). The middle one is empty. Luke and Oliver sit at it. Me and Oliver switch.

After class, Ema, Oliver, and Luke walk with me outside. Me and Ema's three duffels are bulging.

"Girls, what are you doing with those bags?" Oliver asks.

"Our parents have a double-date honeymoon tonight and we need a place to stay," I said.

"Ours, too," said Luke "you can stay at my place. Oliver does it every year."

"Remember that thing you said in the library?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ema and Oliver are talking behind us.

"Did you mean it?"

" _Eeeek!_ " It's Ema.

"What is it?"

"The... Dance..."

"Yeah, I meant it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Back to your invitation to the double-honeymoon sleepover thing." I say "How are we supposed to get there?"

He smiles "Ah. That is a matter of whether you're watching where you're going." I look up.

"Oh!" This kid has a limo. A black, shiny, new limo. 

"You're carriage awaits, " say the two boys together. The doors open and we climb in.

After about 10 minutes, we stop. And, wow what a sight. We get out and Luke says, "I'll give you a while to look around. don't go into the neighbor's yard her dogs will try to rip your leg off. She's too old to stop 'em, the cranky old hag." _I didn't think he was **capable** of speaking to his elders that way. _ I think.


	8. Chapter 8

While we walk around, I notice _all_ the little details. It's a three-story pastel blue house with an intricate cotton-candy pink rose fence. the yard has yellow, pink, and blue roses, all pastel. The fencing around the porch and balcony are also the intricate pastel pink rose design. 

" _AAAAAAAH!_ " yells Ema.

"What is it?" ask, running towards the sound.

The pink-rose and pastel blue door opens and Luke comes out.

"What is happening? Oh," he says.

"That thing just chased me around the entire house," she says.

"It looks like a harmless little pup to me," I say.

"Him? No. This is Brownie. He's a 1-year-old Griffon Bruxellois." Luke says "Oh, look, there comes Smoke! He's a Wheaten Terrier, and Misty, our Norfolk Terrier. There's Foxie the Siamese kitten."

"That all?" I ask.

"Yup," he says.

"Cool," I say "We should go inside. Get our stuff set up."

"Yeah... We'll get your bags." Luke says.

"C'mon, Ema, let's get our stuff," I say.

"'Kay, gimme a sec..." she says.

Inside

"Okay, girls, which level?" the boys ask us.

"Oh, I think we'll be fine on the second-level, right, Lily?" says Ema.

"Sure," I say, "I think we'll be fine wherever."

"We might thump about above you, 'cause we're up on third, but..." says Oliver.

"What do you think, Ema? Down here?" I ask.

"Works fine," she says.

"Okay," says Luke, putting my bag down.

"We'll be up in the third-floor. Just keep going left until the black door and knock if you need anything," says Oliver, doing the same for Ema.

"Okay," me and Ema say.

"Let's set up in the TV room," I say.

Ema nods, looking around.

"I assume that'll be it," she says, pointing at the room to our right.

We haul our bags over. "I wake up earlier than you, so I'll set up on the floor," I say.

"Made that mistake before," she says, setting up on the couch.

I point right "We'll chang in there. It seems to be the bathroom."

Ema points to the wall above the TV in the front "That'll be helpful."

"Hey, Ema, the kitchen's to the left of the first-floor hall," I say.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's ask about dinner," I say.

"Sure," says Ema.

So, we walk up to the third floor, all the way to the left until the black door and knock "Come in... you do know you don't have to _make_ the bed, right? Oh, whatever... We'll just mess it up, anyway..." says Luke. I open the door.

"We were just gonna go make dinner for everyone." I say "So, we were wondering what you guys wanted."

"Whatever..." says Oliver.

Me and Ema grin at each other. Then we walk down to the kitchen.

I grab my phone. I search the _best burger recipe_ and click on _Burgers of The Best; How to Make The World's Best Cheeseburgers_. I read aloud:

_"Ingredients: Molly's Original Burger Patties™, Happy's Mexican Buns™, Burman's Ketchup™, Ms. Cooking's Mild Cheddar Cheese™_

_Recipe:_

_1\. In a medium saucepan, boil 2 cups water on 350° Ferenheit four minutes._

_2\. Squirt some of the ketchup onto the bottom_ of _the bun. Add 1 slice of cheese._

_3\. Put the burger patty on top. Add top of the bun._

_4\. Enjoy!"_

Ema was cooking while I was saying the directions, so I volunteered the second one and she did the third and I did the fourth. " _Boys!"_ I yell " _Dinner's ready!_ " 


End file.
